vhlfandomcom-20200213-history
Jardy E. Bunclewirth
is a player in the Victory Hockey Leauge (VHL) who has spent all of his career with the Calgary Wranglers. Bunclewirth was selected 18th Overall by the Wranglers in the S16 VHL Entry Draft and is now one of the top players in the league. Currently Bunclewirth plays for the Wranglers on the top line with Gabriel Cederland and Mathias Chouinard. Bunclewirth was award his first Continental Cup in S18, where his Wranglers beat Madrid. VHL Career 'S15' Early in the season Bunclewirth came into the league and was put of VHLM Priority Waivers.The Toledo Scorpions jumped on the opportunity and was given Bunclewirth for the season. As soon as Bunclewirth was put into the line up, people were starting to tell that this kid has potential. In 52 games Bunclewirth had, 1 goal and 8 assists. It was a horrible season for Bunclewirth, but he knew that better work ethic was something he needed to work on. Going into the Season 16 VHL Entry Draft, people knew Bunclewirth was available and teams just kept skipping him because of his reputation. Finally his named was called and Bunclewirth was so very excited to be going to the Calgary Wranglers of the VHL. 'S16' Season 16 was a very important one for Bunclewirth knowing that he was now part of a franchise and he didn't want to disapoint people. The General Manager of the Wranlgers decided that he was going to get Bunclewirth to play the entire season with their affiliate, Minot Gladiators. Once he stepped into that line up you could tell that he did a lot of work over the off-season. It was a great season for him and everyone in the league was wondering why did so many people pass on this kid in the draft. In 72 games, Jardy had 14 goals and 30 assists. 'S17' Going into the year Bunclewirth was very happy with the previous season he had. But he knew that he couldn't going into the season thinking that it was going to be easy by any means. Bunclewirth was assigned to yet another season with the Minot Gladiators. Minot had a very impressive team going into the season with Bunclewirth being the most talked about. In 72 games, Bunclewirth collected 69 goals and 81 assists for a total of 150 points. It was just a truly amazing season for him and the Calgary franchise was so pleased to have this kid. Bunclewirth was 4th in the league in goals, 5th in the league in assists, and 1st in shots. 'S18' The day had finally come, where Bunclewirth would make his debut with the Calgary Wranglers. Everyone was just waiting for this day the whole off-season. Bunclewirth the face of the franchise knew that it was going to take a lot of effort to actually make a contribution in the VHL. In 72 games, Bunclewirth had managed to get 54 goals and 78 assists for a grand total of 132 points. It was just a truly amazing rookie season for him and everyone in Calgary was wearing Bunclewirth jerseys. Calgary finished the season in first place and was the favorite going into the playoffs. They ended up winning the Cup with an impressive 7 game series against the Madrid Thunder. In the post season, Bunclewirth had 3 goals and 11 assists. It was a great moment to cap off a great rookie season. At the S18 VHLM/VHL Awards Ceremony, Bunclewirth has awarded the Christian Stolzschweiger Trophy for top rookie of the year. 'S19' After a great rookie season, Bunclewirth was now a regular in the VHL. He was a leader in the Calgary organization and people were looking forward to another great season. During the offseason Bunclewirth took a long vacation and people thought that he would come back not the same player. But nothing changed the way that he played. He didn't have a better season than he did in his rookie year but it was definately close. In 72 games, Jardy collected 45 goals and 75 assists which lead the team in points. The Wranglers finished in first place again and they were looking to have another great playoff run. Bunclewirth finished the playoffs with 5 goals and 5 assists through 9 games. The Wranglers had won again and the city of Calgary was going crazy. With the help of Matt Bailey and Bunclewirth it was an impressive victory. At the S19 VHLM/VHL Awards Ceremony, Bunclewirth came out with 2 awards. The Scotty Campbell Trophy and The Lemieux Trophy. 'S20' His third season with the Calgary Wranglers was going to be a great one by many predictions. Starting to call Calgary home, Bunclewirth decided that he was going to never leave the Wranglers Organization. But that wasn't the only thing Bunclewirth was worried about. He was worried how the team was going to fair after two championships. It was going to be a rebuild stage for the team and they were fine with that. It was an important season for Bunclewirth to show his best stuff. He definately showed that he was a franchise player by collecting, 61 goals and 69 assists through 72 games. The Wranglers didn't make the playoffs like many were expecting but Bunclewirth wasn't worried. There were no awards waiting for Jardy this season but that was the least important thing on his mind. Awards *Continental Cup | S18 - Calgary Wranglers, S19 - Calgary Wranglers. *Victory Cup | S19 - Calgary Wranglers. *Punch Imlach Trophy | S18 - Calgary Wranglers, S19 - Calgary Wranglers. *Christian Stolzschweiger Trophy | S18 - Calgary Wranglers. *Scotty Campbell Trophy | S19 - Calgary Wranglers. *Brett Slobodzian Trophy | S19 - Calgary Wranglers. *Lemieux Trophy | S19 - Calgary Wranglers. *North American Conference All-Star | S18 - Calgary Wranglers, S19 - Calgary Wranglers, S20 - Calgary Wranglers. International Career Bunclewirth repersented Canada in the S18 and S20 VHL World Cup's. In S18, Bunclewirth came out of the tournament with 6 goals and 7 assists in 12 games. Bunclewirth and the rest of Canada went on to win the Gold Medal to the United States. In the S20 World Cup, Bunclewirth and his team lost to Sweden in the Gold Medal Game. Career Statistics 'Regular Season Statistics' 'Playoff Statistics' International Statistics